The Demons Within
by pine193
Summary: This is an AU where Jacob managed to kill all of the teenagers in the hotel. Now he faces a new threat, temptation. Will he overcome it and become the warrior his mother always wanted? or will he give in and be a killer with no purpose?


Jacob was doing his late night patrol of the Blackwood Hotel as usual. He was just looking for any demons he could banish back to hell, and make his mother had taught him at a young age, after she got all of the sin out of his body, that it was his duty to purge the earth of the demons and sinners. So far he hadbeen doing a good job, not one evil soul hadn't been caught and sent to hell where it belonged.

He must say he was very proud of himself, but one sickening question loomed over him. What if he failed? That question always struck a fear that kept him up at

night. His mother had told him he was the only one that could bring the demons back to hell. He didn't know what he would do if he failed her, and the other good

people. His mother always told him that there were very few good people on earth, but she did tell him that those few people were worth risking his life to save.

Jacob decided that he should probably plan a route of patrol,instead of blindly walking around. He figured that checking the first and second floors would be the

best. It would give him a chance to check all the stairwells and halls that he hadn't gotten to check last time. Plus he specifically enjoyed searching the second floor,

one of the rooms up there had a functional piano. He loved to gently tap the keys and listen to the heavenly tune that came out. He figured it wasn't bad to

indulge himself in the pleasures of music as long as he did his patrol first. Jason started with the first floor. All seemed normal and quiet, that is how things

normally are around here. Jacob never did understand why his mother wanted him to guard this hotel, there had to be worse evils out there. He wasn't doing the

world any good by being stuck here. But alas Jacob would never bring this up with his mother. 'Blind faith' is what she called it. He had to trust her, after all she did

purge him of sin and open his eyes. She must know what she is doing, since she is far more enlightened than him. Each room Jacob entered was the same, empty

and free of sin. The same went for the hallways, the stairs, the dining rooms, and basically everything else on the first, second, third, and fourth floors.

'Have I purged the world of sin?' He thought to himself.

It had been years since any demon had dared entered his domain. Ever since those young temptress and barbarian demons came to his home and threatened to turn him against his own mother. He was still disappointed in himself for letting that demon with the cross on her back throw him off. She tricked him with her false faith and sweet form. Jason wasn't proud to admit it but he found her body hard to resist. He had thought his mother had purged him of that sin as a small boy but apparently some sins still needed to be freed from his body. He found it hard to fight the sin when she was showering. Calling to him with her siren song as the water poured down her bare bottom and glossed over her milky breasts. He was close to giving in to her song, and just go barging through the wall to claim her. To suck on her tan nipples and claim her body balls deep if only for a short while. Oh how that demon would love to have him succumb to her. Yet his mother still had the power to call him back from the temptations of evil. Bless her heart to bits for that. She had got him back on track that day and he killed every demon in that hotel. And to this day not one demon has tried again.

This was odd though, usually there would be a demon or two every few months. Maybe he had sent all

demons to hell. He should consult such an accusation with his mother, she would know for sure.

He began his trek downwards. At just the right speed to be vigilant, while also being fast enough to arrive to his designation in good time. Upon every floor there was the sound of silence, not a soul wandered these halls. Not one demon spawn dared show its face. It wasn't until he reached the second floor that a sound graced his ears. He halted mid step as he listened to the sound. It was the sound of the piano in his favorite room.

What demon was tainting his most prized possession? Jacob knew he should be getting angry for the sake of the world and not his trivial toy, but it was all he had.

That piano kept him going through this. If that piano could talk, they would have been best friends. Heck he already thought of the piano as a friend. And some

demon was hurting his friend. This caused Jacob to run straight for the room. What he saw made his blood go cold. The most powerful and beautiful demon graced

his sight. She was playing the keyboard and he could see her profile. She had long black hair that touched the floor. Pale skin that almost reached a grey tint to it.

And her most noticeable feature were her piercing red eyes, and the glint they held as she sang her siren song.

**_I can feel the cold hand of death_**

**_and the end drawing near_**

**_I've seen Gods of the men_**

**_and all which they fear_**

She took a slight pause and started to shift to a slightly different melody on the piano

**_Sing to me songs of the darkness_**

**_farewell to heaven my friend_**

**_come to me bury your sorrow_**

**_temptation await the condemned _**

Her lyrics spoke of the devil, but Jacob couldn't help but be entranced by her song of death, evil, and sin. Visions of the sins of man came rushing to him. There was

death and war of man, one of the men was dancing in the blood of the falling and drinking it as if it were the drink of life. Jason found it looking enjoyable to kill all

in your way and claim dominion over the land. Other visions of men and women coupling in the broad of day. There were several men and women having sex with

each other. girls on guys girls on girls guys on guys. It was a frenzy of passion. Jason wanted to join in and claim several women for his own. To swallow down their

voluptuous breast and to revel in their ripened sex. So many visions of her world flashed before him and the words she spoke went against all of his teachings, but

Jacob couldn't help but welcome the life she sang to him. He wanted to sin, it was pent inside him. He had been fighting for the light, but deep inside his repressed

soul was the longing to sin by his own free will. Not be forced to do good. He wanted to choose his path.

But then he heard a voice in his head. The voice was his mother, she told him of his filthy ways and devil's heart. All of her teachings that were just tossed aside

came flooding back to him in such a rush that he felt a surge of rage. He made the foolish mistake of changing for the demon of the piano. She needed to die like

all of the demons he had killed before her. Now was a good time as any to strike she was unaware of his arrival. He found that this was the easiest way to kill a

demon, when the elements of surprise are all aligned in his favor. He made a few large and silent steps towards her and was just about to grab a fistful of her hair

when she turned her head abruptly toward him. Jacob took a step back. No demon he had encountered before had ever been so observant. Her eyes were glowing

red and there was a dark, impish grin on her face. The moment she turned, Jacob was completely frozen. He was standing outstretched towards her and at a very

precarious angle because if she were to nearly tip him, he'd fall right over. But she did something far more sinister. Her hair enveloped his hand and arm. Slowly

encasing more of his body, as her hair turned into a black hole of darkness slowly consuming him. Just as her dark ways were just a second ago.'Is this poetic

justice for considering the life of sin, and tossing away my lord and savior if only for a second?'Jacob was being swallowed hole by this demon. She was laughing a

smooth chuckle as she swallowed him more and more. Jacob's vision was beginning to obscure as she enveloped his face. Soon all jacob could see was darkness.

And all he could hear was her chuckle.

**I don't no if this should just stay a One-shot or become something more. The song i used was(Hardstyle-the darkness). I do not own the song or any of the characters from See No Evil. Please leave review but no flames. And as always check out Eternal Ecstacies stuff :D. She is an amazing writer and the editor for all of my stories.**


End file.
